Beastmaster (5e Warlord Archetype)
Beastmaster The mindset of a beastmaster is that of a warlord that possesses a beastial companion, a beast that they command to fight for them and their cause, their leadership causing the beast to far surpass other beasts of their kind. Beastial Bond Starting at 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, you learn to magically summon a companion of otherworldly might, to your side. As an 8-hour ritual and consuming 25 gp worth of materials, you may summon a CR 0 beast to serve as a companion. At your DM's discretion, non-beast CR 0 creatures might be allowed. At the end of the 8 hours, your companion appears, gaining all the benefits of your Companion Commander feature. You can have only one beastial companion at a time. If your beastial companion is ever slain, the magical bond you share allows you to return it to life. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 12 gp worth of rare incenses and herbs, you call forth your companion’s spirit and use your magic to create a new body for it. You can return a beastial companion to life in this manner even if you do not possess any part of its body. If you use this ability to return a former beastial companion to life while you have a current beastial companion, your current companion leaves you and is replaced by the restored companion. Companion Commander Additionally at 3rd level, your beastial companion gains a variety of benefits. * If any of its attacks deal less than 1d6 damage, they are increased to 1d6. * The companion's hit point maximum is increased to 10 if it was lower. * It loses Multiattack, if it has it. * You may choose for one ability score of your companion that is below 10 to be increased to 10, when you first summon it. * You may choose to increase your companion's size from Tiny to Small, when you summon it. * When you first summon it, or summon a new body for it, you choose one damage type from the following; fire, cold, acid, lightning, bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing. The companion's attacks that deal bludgeoning piercing or slashing damage now deal this type of damage, and the companion is resistant to this type of damage. The companion's appearance may change due to this type, though this is optional. * The companion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own. * Whenever you gain a level in the Warlord class, your companion gains an additional 1d8 hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. * Your animal companion adds your Charisma modifier to its damage rolls and armor class, and uses your proficiency bonus instead of its own. * Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your companion’s abilities also improve. Your companion can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your companion can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature unless its description specifies otherwise. * Your companion understands all languages you understand. Striking Shout Starting at 6th level, if your beastial companion is affected by your Glorious Shout feature, it may attack twice if you use Army's Strike on it until the start of your next turn. Additionally, your beastial companion and allies restore hit points equal to your Charisma modifier if they are affected by your Glorious Shout. (min 1) Improved Companion Starting at 10th level, your beastial companion gains upgraded benefits. * If any of its attacks are less than 1d8, they are increased to 1d8. * The companion's damage type choices now include the following; thunder, poison, psychic, necrotic, radiant. * Your companion learns one 1st level spell of your choice and may use it once per short or long rest. Whenever you gain a level, you may change this spell. Their spellcasting modifier for this spell depends on what class learns that spell, and if multiple classes learn the spell, you choose which ability from the available classes it uses for it. * Your companion has two reactions per round, with the second only usable for opportunity attacks. Revolutionize! Beginning at 18th level, as an action, you may conjure up magical energy, and imbue it into your beastial companion. For 1 minute, your beastial companion gains the following benefits. * If any of its attacks are less than 1d12, they are increased to 1d12. * The companion gains immunity to the type it has resistance to. * The companion now casts the 1st level spell of your choice at 3rd level, and may use it once without using up its daily usage. * The companion receives temporary hit points equal to your Charisma modifier, which refresh but do not stack at the start of each of its turns. * The companion's movement speeds all increase by 10 feet. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Category:Archetypes